


Torchwood Removal Company

by electrictoes



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Friendship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-31
Updated: 2010-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-15 09:48:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28936521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electrictoes/pseuds/electrictoes
Summary: Prompt: Ianto moves into a new flat.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Kudos: 4





	Torchwood Removal Company

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to livejournal

**Title:** Torchwood Removal Company  
**Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Ianto, Team. Jack/Ianto implied.  
**Rating:** PG-13, to be on the safe side.  
**Spoilers:** None, really. Set sometime between Meat & Reset.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing.  
**Summary:** Prompt: Ianto moves into a new flat.  
**Note(s):** Written for [](https://etmuse.livejournal.com/profile)[**etmuse**](https://etmuse.livejournal.com/) for stumping me on the Stump the Author Meme ([here](http://electrictoes.livejournal.com/342396.html)). Thanks to [](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/profile)[**tazza_di_jo**](https://tazza-di-jo.livejournal.com/) for the lookover and [](https://aranellaurelote.livejournal.com/profile)[**aranellaurelote**](https://aranellaurelote.livejournal.com/) and [](https://shamblekins-07.livejournal.com/profile)[**shamblekins_07**](https://shamblekins-07.livejournal.com/) for beta-ing.

Thinking about, Ianto should have known better than to mention anything about moving house in front of Gwen. It wasn’t that she didn’t mean well, she did, and Ianto appreciated it, in a way. He would have been happy to borrow Jack and the SUV and shift the stuff from his old flat into the new one with minimal fuss, but Jack had asked what time he wanted to get moving and Gwen had heard, and been curious. If he’d been thinking, Ianto would have fobbed her off quietly, but instead he had told her he was moving flats, and so here they were.

Gwen had insisted on asking Rhys for the use of one of Harwoods’ smaller lorries, despite Ianto’s protests that he didn’t really have all that much stuff. That had been bad enough, Gwen _and_ Rhys helping, but then Tosh had felt as though she should offer, despite his protests, and then Owen had decided he might as well help out if everyone else was, while making loud comments about Ianto owing him a few dozen drinks. Then they’d seen how little stuff he had and Gwen had made a fuss, and asked Jack why he wasn’t paying Ianto more, and Ianto had pointed out he had the money for more furniture, he just hadn’t bought any, so then it was a trip to IKEA and now he was faced with something he hadn’t expected to ever see; Jack Harkness and Owen Harper putting together a flat-packed wardrobe in his bedroom, while Gwen arranged Ianto’s knickknacks (he’d rearrange them later) and Tosh put his books and DVDs in alphabetical order.

He put the box he was carrying at the foot of his unmade bed, and turned to take the next one from Rhys, who offered him a warm smile and a roll of the eyes at Jack and Owen arguing over the instructions (Owen’s Spanish was not as good as Jack’s German, apparently. They couldn’t find the English page of the instruction booklet.) and tilted his head towards the door. Ianto followed him and Rhys smiled again. “I hear you make a good cup of coffee?”

Ianto nodded. Jack and Owen’s argument paused as they both looked up at him, almost longingly. Gwen and Tosh, too, paused in what they were doing.

“I haven’t unpacked the coffeemaker,” he told them, to a sea of frowning faces.

Rhys laughed and followed Ianto through to the kitchen where together they rifled through boxes until they had found both the coffee and the coffeemaker. Ianto got to work while Rhys unpacked Ianto’s newly purchased coffee mugs, the two of them listening to Owen swear at Jack in French.

Ianto passed out the coffee, ceasing any and all arguments and stopping Gwen from unpacking a box he was sure shouldn’t be opened until everyone bar Jack had left. He sat on the floor in the living room to drink his coffee. Tosh and Gwen sat on the sofa, Jack leaned against the wall, Rhys perched on top of a box containing what would be Ianto’s dining furniture (something he didn’t think he’d ever need, but which Jack had been quite insistent on – Ianto shouldn’t be surprised, it was, after all, another flat surface to play on.)Ianto glanced at them all as he sipped from his mug. He was grateful for their help, and it had been fun watching Owen try to work out which way up the drawers on his new dresser went, and he’d enjoyed watching Jack show off to the others how strong he thought he was while carrying a box of kitchen equipment up the four flights of stairs to the flat, so maybe it wasn’t such a bad thing that he’d let slip about the move, and at least he hadn’t had to build all that furniture himself; his Spanish and German were both awful.


End file.
